Fear Within
by Basiliisk
Summary: Fear ... What is that? Is it merely a hallucination or something more? Titans goes from five to four members after an ambush by Slade who seems to work for Scarecrow in Gotham. Batman decides to help the Titans out to find Raven, only to find himself a bigger challenge that he needs help with, from the Titans and Oracle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, and welcome to my fanfic Fear Within. It's supposed to be a crossover between Teen titans and Batman. Raven and Beastboy are the main characters in this story against the villains Scarecrow and Slade. Batman and the rest of the Titans will of course be in this story too.**

 **I hope you will enjoy this. Put a review when you are done if you feel like it. Cheers!  
**

* * *

Let me tell you about the day when the Teen Titans turned to be four members instead of five. Let me tell you about the day when the great Batman, the legend everyone knows about, needed help from four teenagers. Let me tell you about the day when Gotham was going to be destroyed by the Fear Toxin. Let me tell you about the day when I got a new recruit that everyone was going to fear …

 ** _Raven_**

"Yo, Rae! Wanna play stankball with us?" Beastboy asked with a goofy smile on his green face.

Raven took a deep breath while she sat under the tree with her eyes closed, her legs crossed and tried to have a peaceful mind while she meditated. But opened her eyes to look at Beastboy who stood beside Cyborg, and when she looked around she saw Robin sit with Starfire on a pink blanket talking and eating.

"No. You will be uneven in that case." She closed her eyes again and sighed." And honestly …"

A scream interrupted Raven and the Titans stop doing what they did and ran towards the street where a group of people screamed and pointed at a bus that someone lifted and threw to the group of people. Raven showed up in front of the group with a black barrier and grunted when the bus hit her barrier.

"You guys okay?" Robin asked the people behind her and Raven turned around to see who threw the bus.

Mammoth showed up and beside him Gizmo walked up with an evil grin. Jinx jumped over Gizmo, so she stood in front of Raven but on the other side of the barrier.

"What's the matter? Afraid of little bad luck?" she grinned and Raven saw See-More and Billy Numerous show up behind Jinx.

"We aren't afraid of you, Jinx!" Beastboy shouted beside Raven who looked around for the sixth member in H.I.V.E. Five but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Where is Slade?" Robin shouted angrily.

"Wouldn't you want to know?" Gizmo grinned and poked Ravens barrier but jumped back with a scream when it moved.

Raven grunted when someone hit her head and the barrier was gone at the same time she rolled on to her back and saw Kyd Wykkyd stand in front of her before he disappeared when Beastboy attacked him.

"You okay?" he asked Raven and helped her up before turning against the H.I.V.E. Five who stood and looked at the Titans.

"Someone should put a bell on that guy or something", Cyborg muttered and threw a lamppost at the gang, but Jinx turned it to two pieces instead.

"Well, well. It looks like the Titans got some bad luck on their hands", she smiled, and Raven jumped back from one of Jinx attacks.

"Azarth Metrion Zinthos!" Raven whispered for herself as she was in the air and got the bus up in the air surrounded by a black aura that she threw at Jinx who did a flip backwards.

Raven disappeared under ground and went up behind Jinx and hit her head with her foot, before jumping away so Jinx couldn't counterattack.

"Just surrender. You know this will only ends in one way: You guys in jail, again, for the fourth time", Raven sighed and protected herself against one of Jinx attacks.

"About that! How do you guys break out of jail all the time?" Beastboy cried and turned into an elephant who attacked Mammoth.

"Hehe, why say it to you guys? You will just stop us" Gizmo grinned and jumped at Cyborg's back but Robin saved him fast from being hacked.

"It's Slade. He is the one saving your asses from jail all the time", Robin muttered angrily and threw See-More against a wall before he jumped out of the way from Kyd Wykkydd.

"Well, he may help us out of jail … But how are you going to stop us when you don't even know where he is or what he is planning?" Jinx smiled and jumped into the air to disappear.

Raven stopped in her actions and looked around, like the other Titans did too. The H.I.V.E. Five was gone and they stood there alone in the dust, confused.  
"Okay … What did just happen?" Beastboy asked.

"I don't know. They are planning something. Let's go to the tower." Robin ordered and went to his motorcycle while the others went to the T-car.

* * *

"Nothing on the sensors for now", Robin said for himself while the others sat on the sofa, still confused about what happened.

"Whatever happened, we need to be cautious." Starfire said and flew over to Robin who still searched around on the computer after answers.

"Well, we are here. Unharmed. What's the worst thing that could happen?" Beastboy smiled and laid an arm around Raven's shoulders while she sat and read a book.

The alarm started beeping in the room and Raven closed the book, looked annoyed at Beastboy. "You just had to say something."

"Whaat?"

"Slade." Robin muttered angrily and turned around to the group. "Titans, move out! We can't let him get away!"

The Titans moved out to the mountains where the computers had said Slade where, but no one was there.

"You sure it wasn't a glitch in the system, Robin?" Cyborg asked with a confused face. "I mean, we are having problems with the system back at the tower and I still have to fix it."

"No, he is here. I know he is", Robin said and shook his head, "Slade! Come out, your coward!" he shouted, and the echo shouted back to them.

"No one is here, Robin …" Starfire whispered.

Raven looked around, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt a presence of someone, but he wasn't near nor far away. It was confusing for her and she took a deeper breath, ready to go deeper in the second world – to find anyone who was presence and where exactly.

"Raven, do you find someone?" She heard Robin asked but she didn't answer.

Yes, someone was here but she couldn't find out where. Her soul slid around at the rocks, through the rocks to see if someone was there, into caves but nothing. The only presence she could find was her and her group. No one else. She was just about to open her eyes when everything went dark. She was alone, no one was there anymore.

"Garfield? Robin?"

She opened her eyes and looked around but saw only dust moving around. She couldn't sense any presence at all, not even herself which made her confused. What was going on? She moved carefully around, looking around but couldn't see her friends anywhere. Not even footsteps from them.

"Gar, are you here? If this is a bad prank of yours, it is NOT funny."

She took a deep breath to calm herself and heard a whisper around her that made her turn around with her hands glowing.

"Who's there? Come out!"

Nothing. What did she expect? Raven started to walk to the place where she knew the T-car was parked but the car wasn't there. Where she really at the right place? She couldn't even see the track of the wheels. She sat down on a rock in the heating sun and closed her eyes again. Something happened when she entered the zone of the second world the first time and she had to fix it. _Remain calm, Raven_ … She looked around but couldn't sense any presence at all. But someone shouted her name.

"Gar?" she shouted back when she realized who's voice it was.

She ran towards the voice and looked around when it seemed closer but also far away. Raven shook her head and started walking just to her someone else, a whisper again.

"You cannot find your friends, Raven. Wake up …"

She gasped and starred around just to see she was inside the back of a truck, with chains around her wrists and body. There where cartons around her full of skulls and skeletons hand, but no one else was there. Carefully she rose with the help of the wall and saw a small window into the driver where she saw Slade sit.

"Slade." She muttered and met his eye in the back mirror.

"Good morning, sunshine. You were out long, but fear not. We are soon at our destination."

"Where is Beastboy? Where is the others? Where am I? Where are you taking me?" She snapped and tried to use her powers to come out from the chains but screamed when the chains got powered up from some electricity, so she fell down at her knees.

"Don't worry, your friends are where you left them. And the electricity won't kill you. He would kill me then, and I prefer to live", she heard Slade talk while she grasped for air.

He? Who did he talk about?

"Where are we headed?"

She rose up again with the help of the wall and looked out from a single window. The mountains where long gone and when she looked at Slade she also saw the view in front of him.

"Gotham … Why are we in Gotham?" She asked, chocked and slammed her hands at the window.

Slade shook his head and sat a finger over his mask, where the mouth should be.

"Now, now. Your answers will be answered soon by Him."

Raven sat down at the floor and looked at the chains, tried to find a way to get them off her, but remembered the pain from the electricity and gave up the idea when the car suddenly stopped. She cried out of pain when she flew into the metal wall and looked at the doors that opened by Slade who went inside and drug her up to her feet.

"Now, don't call me Slade. My name is Deathstroke, got it?"

Raven nodded and looked around. They were outside some old courthouse she didn't recognize. They started to walk when she heard a laugh that made her shiver into her spine.

" _So, this is the one you told me about, Deathstroke_?" someone asked, with a voice like the person was in the air but also was in front of them.

"Yes, sir. Her powers … You would be amazed of her powers. And Batman doesn't even have a chance against us then."

 _Batman? The Batman? The one who trained Robin?_ She took a nervous breath and looked around after the owner of the voice.

" _Well then, take her into the chamber so we can put her into a test. If she is not what you told me, then you can go and find another, and she will get killed._ "


	2. Chapter 2

**_Beastboy_**

Garfield sat up with his hand on his head and groaned. "Ugh, my head … What happened?"

"Slade happened." Robin said angrily and when Gar looked around he saw that Robin walked around, looking around for clues, Starfire sat with her hands at her heads and Cyborg searched around the environment with his tech. But Raven was missing and suddenly his head didn't hurt anymore. He jumped up on his feet and looked around.

"Where is Rae?"

"Gone. Slade too."

"Well, I can see that. But where is she? We need to find her!"

"BB, take a deep breath. It will be okay. We will find her", Cyborg assured and the analyze on his arm finished. "Her signal is far away. But we can take the T-car and follow her. She can't be that far away."

"There are track of wheels over here!" Robin shouted and Garfield almost sprinted to him, stopped beside him and stared at the tracks.

"That bastard! He took her, I will kill him for sure if he hurt my Rae!" he shouted and almost slapped Robin who put a hand on his shoulder.

"We will find her. I promise."

"But … What do Slade want to do with Raven?" Cyborg asked confused. "I mean … I understand why he wanted her at her birthday, with the end of the world and everything but now? I thought we were passed that."

"Her powers … Slade must want her powers for his own sake. I will track him down."

"Beastboy, don't do anything rash now", Robin warned him, and Garfield looked at him before he looked at the tracks.

He turned into a leopard and started to sprint after the tracks without listen to the shouts of his friends. He needed to find Raven before it was too late. He needed to find Slade and stop his plans, whatever that was. It was when he got out from the mountains and out to the street it was harder to find the tracks from the vehicle. He stopped and turned into a human again, looking around for tracks before he took up his communicator to track Ravens signal. Far away. He shook his head and turned around when he heard Robin's motorcycle stop behind him.

"I said, don't do anything rash, Beastboy."

"She is in Gotham, Robin … Why is she in Gotham?" Garfield whispered.

* * *

Robin shook his head when he stared down at the communicator. They were still waiting for Starfire and Cyborg to come at the middle of the road and Garfield walked around in circles, mumbled for himself "She's in Gotham. Why is she in Gotham, Robin?" and looked at Robin every time.

"I don't know, Beastboy. I'm going to call a person who lives there, okay? He can help us out."

Garfield stopped, stared at Robin and shook his head. "You mean the legendary Batman? What can he do in the middle of the day? I thought he only was outside at the night."

"I'm going to call him and see if he knows something. Don't worry. We will go to Gotham as soon as Cyborg and Starfire comes … Where are they anyway?"

Garfield shook his head and looked down at his communicator to look at Raven's signal. "I'm coming, Rae. I'm coming. Hold on."

Why did the track from the wheels disappear on the street? And he couldn't smell the car either, he had tried, only to be available to smell asphalt as a dog. He admitted it, he couldn't find his way to Gotham. He sighed and started to go around in circles again, looking down at the communicator and had his thoughts only on Raven. He remembered that they had sat in her bed yesterday and talked about fears, because of a nightmare she had that night and woke up screaming while he slept beside her. Gar had hugged her for hours, assured her that nothing would happen and that her birthday prophecy that's been only months ago wouldn't happen again. Trigon was gone, he wouldn't show up again and Raven would be safe. He gave the promise that he would do anything to make sure of it … And here he was, going around in circles and blamed himself for this. _I had to jinx it, I just had to._ The T-car was driving fast against Robin and Gar before Cyborg hit the brakes, so it stopped beside Robins motorcycle.

"Took you long enough", Gar said angrily, and Cyborg shrugged.

"Not my fault Slade put up traps to slow us down. I think he knew we would go after him. How did you get past all the traps, Robin?"

"I didn't drive at the street." He shrugged and looked down at the communicator when his friend answered. "I'm sorry to disturb you Bruce but we have an emergency."

" _Emergency_?" The voice said, and Gar looked at Robin.

"Our friend Raven has been kidnapped by Slade to Gotham. We are heading there now to take her back. I was hoping that you could use the Batcave to search for clues why he would take her and where."

The voice on the other end sighed before he answered. " _Sure, but only this time, Dick. I have my hands full enough as it is. Meet me at the Batcave when you and your friends come to Gotham. Hopefully, I will have some answers until then_."

Robin putted down the communicator and looked at his friends.

"What?"

"Batman is Bruce Wayne? _That_ Bruce Wayne?" Cyborg asked chocked.

"Yeah, it's a secret so don't tell anyone." Robin shrugged, and Gar sat down at the front seat impatiently.

"Guys, hurry up. We need to go to Gotham, now!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Raven_**

She looked around in the little chamber she been put in and felt the panic grow inside her. She still hadn't seen who Him was, only heard his whispers that crawled up on her skin and Deathstroke quickly had disappeared from her side. She couldn't see him anywhere when she looked through the glass chambers wall. A shadow appeared in front of her which made her jump back and stare in horror at someone who looked like a real living scarecrow. He had nails to fingers at his right hand and she couldn't see his mouth, it was just blackness underneath his mask of straws, and his eyes was misty white … He was blind.

"Who are you?"

" _Are you afraid?"  
_  
He laughed a laugh that wanted her to go and hide somewhere, but she stood there, her eyes locked with his white eyes and shook her head.

"I don't do fear."

He laughed again and came closer.

" _Everyone has something they fear_ … _Tell me, what do you fear_?"

"I told you … I don't get scared."

Discretely she tried to come out of her chains, so she could defend herself, but he was faster than her and sat the needles at her neck. She cried out of pain and fell on her knees while looking at the scarecrow that slowly backed away, back into the shadows and out from the chamber. Somewhere in the background she could hear a door close and when she looked around she wasn't in the chamber anymore. _Okay, Raven. Take a deep breath. He drugged you_ … She rose and walked slowly forward. She tried to figure out where she was until she stopped in front of a mirror. There was only blackness around her and she was in the spotlight. But it wasn't really her in the mirror. The Raven she saw had four red eyes and an evil smile on her face.

" _What_? _You didn't think I was gone_ , _did you_?" the reflection said, and she backed slowly, shook her head.

"You are not real … None of this is …"

" _How can you be so sure_?" her reflection asked, and she took a deep breath for herself, ignored the voices around her.

"I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid", she whispered for herself and closed her eyes, tried to wake up from this nightmare.

But when she opened her eyes she still stared at herself. The glass shattered from her powers, before she saw someone she knew laying on the ground. Garfield's green skin was a lot paler than it usually was and she couldn't see him breath. She ran to him and fell on her knees beside him. With panic growing inside her, she grabbed him and put fingers on his neck but couldn't find a pulse.

"Garfield? Please …"

She shook him a bit, kissed his lips while tearing up and tried to slap him. But nothing helped. She concentrated and put her hands over his chest, trying to revive him. She shook her head and looked up when she heard someone laugh. Her reflection stood mockingly in front of her, with an evil grin.

"Did you really think someone could love you?" the reflection asked, and laughed.

Raven shook her head and looked down at Beastboy while biting her lip. _This isn't real. This isn't real_. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Trying to calm down and remain control. When she opened her eyes again she stared at the scarecrow's face. He never left? She swallowed and took a step back from him.

" _Interesting_. _Who are you_?"

"I could ask you the same question."

He laughed. " _I like you. You are going to be an interesting partner. Well, you can call me Scarecrow. And you are_?"

"Partner? I won't be your partner. Never. It won't happen."

"Her name is Raven and she can be very persisted. But I know a way to get her attention, so she can help you out. To be your _partner_." Slade said outside the chamber and Scarecrow went out from the chamber, locked the door and she saw them talk but couldn't understand what they said.

Slade went into the chamber and stood beside her.

"Well, if you don't want to help out … I guess we will have to kill your friend."

"My … friend?"

Slade grabbed her chains and dragged her out from the chamber, to another chamber. She gasped when she saw who sat there.

"Garfield!"

She ran to the glass wall but got dragged back by Slade so she fell down at the floor.

"Don't you dare touch him …"

"Or what?"

"Or I will kill you!"

Slade laughed, and Raven looked helplessly at Garfield when some gas filled the room he was in. He looked up and she met her green eyes.

"Rae … Help me …"

She stared at him, wanted to rose up and run inside but Slade held her too tight. Raven saw the horror that filled his eyes and he stared at her, backed away and shook his head.

"No … Don't come any closer, demon!"

Raven felt Slade's grip loosen up and she ran to the wall but that only made Garfield back away more before he took a gun that was on the table beside him.

"Garfield! Don't do it! It's me, Raven. I would never …"

"Demon! Get away from me!"

He held the gun pointed at her, tried to shoot but nothing happened to the glass, before he looked at the gun.

"Gar …"

The gas stopped, and Garfield still stood with the gun pointed at her, before she turned around to Slade. Raven had tears in her eyes that she quickly blinked away before she could see Slade clearly.

"What … What can I do for you NOT hurting him?"

Scarecrow showed up behind her and put his hands on her shoulder.

" _That, my dear child, I will tell you. Come with me._ "

She didn't have much of a choice because he still held her shoulders and started to walk and pushed her forwards. He stopped in front of a ledge, that had the view of Gotham but there was water that surrounded them.

" _We are going to show Gotham some fear. And Slade has told me about your powers. About what you can do … And about your father._ "

"… As long as you don't hurt Garfield …"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Beastboy_**

Garfield jumped out from the T-car and looked around in the famous Batcave he heard so much about, before he looked at Robin that hugged Bruce Wayne.

"I'm sorry about your friend. But I believe I have some clues actually."

"Tell us, please!" Garfield cried, and Bruce nodded.

"You must be Mr Logan, alias Beastboy, right? And you are Cyborg and Starfire. Nice to meet you guys. I guess I don't need to explain who I am. Follow me. Alfred, give them something to eat and drink. It has been a long travel for them from Jump City."

"Right away, sir." Some old man said, and Garfield almost ran to the Bat computer where Bruce sat down and pictures showed up at the screens.

Garfield looked around and had no clue at what he was looking at. How could this help to find Raven? Just some strange symbols and … Whatever the things were that looked like candy with strings attached to each other.

"Just please tell us where we could find her …" He said to Bruce who nodded.

"I searched the area at the street that comes from Jump City. I picked up her trace from the DNA you sent to me, Robin. Also, the truck that belongs to Deathstroke."

"Deathstroke?" Garfield asked confused and looked at him before the computer that were showing some street camera photos.

"Slade." Robin explained.

"Where did he take her?"

"The thing is, the trace got lost here, outside the courthouse."

"You have any idea where he could have taken her?"

"Well, rumors say that Slade is working with Dr. Crane, alias Scarecrow here in Gotham. And his place should be in Arkham Asylum if he hasn't changed his destination."

Garfield stopped listen and walked away before he looked down at his communicator. He opened the GPS and looked at Raven's signal which were on an island. He looked at the computer which had a picture of a big castle and a sign that said "Arkham Asylum" before he looked down at the communicator again.

"I'm coming, Rae", he whispered and started to sneak out to the waterfall opening, when he walked into something metal.

Carefully he looked up and stared at Cyborg who had his arms crossed.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going to find Raven, and you can't stop me!"

"I'm not going to stop you, BB. But Wayne says it is a dangerous place. This whole place is full of criminals. It's not safe to go alone, and we are going in a group. Hell, we are a team, BB."

Garfield bit his lip and nodded.

"I have to find her … I promised her she would be safe, but now she isn't and …"

"And you blame yourself. Don't. We _are_ going to find here, Beast boy. There is no doubt about that, but we are going to have to do this carefully", Robin said behind him and Garfield nodded before he sat down on a chair in front of a table that had a lot of food and drinks. But he didn't feel to eat, not when Raven could be in danger.

"Try and relax, master Logan", The old man said, and Garfield looked up at Alfred before he looked down at the dinner. "Master Bruce will help you and your friends. After all, he is supposed to be the greatest detective."

Garfield nodded and took a bit from his vegetarian food, swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I will try. I just don't want anything to happen to her."

Alfred nodded, and Garfield looked discretely at his friends and Wayne who still sat at the bat computer before he looked at Alfred again.

"Master Bruce also have people he loves and would do a lot to save them, so believe me when I say he will help you."

Garfield nodded again and looked at his friends and Wayne who joined him at the table.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Raven_**

She looked at the serum at the table which held the Fear Toxin Scarecrow talked about before she looked back at the chamber where Garfield was being held as a hostage. The fear gas that made him point a gun to her was starting to go out from his system, she saw that when she sneaked up to the computer that controlled the chamber and showed the system in Garfield's body. Now when she looked back at him she saw him stand at the window with his hand on the glass, looking at her with his sad puppy eyes. She wanted to help him, do something, to run away from this place with him. But she had no idea where they were or where Scarecrow nor Slade was. As far as she knew they could be in the shadows and watch over her and then kill Garfield or her before they could escape this place.

Raven swallowed her feelings and turned around to the fear toxin again, looked at the serum and took an example from it to test it on the subjects. She hated herself as she walked over to one of the chambers, closed her eyes and tried to remember that it was to let Garfield be alive, be safe. Titans could send her to prison later, she would deserve it if she helped Scarecrow. But she couldn't see any other choice if she wanted to save Garfield. She stopped outside the first chamber and looked at the subject: A young man with dark hair and scar formed as a J on his cheek sat there, looked at her with his blue eyes before she looked away when she thought of Robin. She walked towards the computer, put the Serum inside and started it before she turned her back against the person in the chamber. She could hear him talk, trying to get her attention. She took a deep breath and turned around to the subject that seemed more annoyed than scared.

"I don't know who you are. But I don't think you are evil."

Raven swallowed and went closer to the glass.

"Why doesn't it affect you?"

The guy snorted with a grin on his face.

"I died once. Don't really have much to fear."

"I … Scarecrow holds my … boyfriend in prison. If I don't do as he says, he will kill him."

With those words she walked away and looked at Garfield's chamber to think of something else and remembered their first kiss (why now?).

* * *

Raven sat in the living room in the T-tower, reading a book when Garfield sat down beside her, laid an arm around her shoulders and came closer. She felt her cheeks turn red, but she hid behind the book and looked at Gar who smiled at her.

"What's up, Rae?"

"You will be up soon if you don't let go of me", she said, and he hugged even more. "Gar …"

"Come on, admit it. You love my hugs", he smiled goofy and Raven shook her head, felt the heat on her cheeks and looked away from him, hoping the blush would go away.

She didn't want to admit it, but she did love his hugs. That's why she never pushed him away when he hugged her out of nowhere, while Star or Rob hugged her she was uncomfortable and said something like "you are hugging me …" But it was different with Garfield. Maybe because he's been inside her mind through the mirror or maybe because she simply liked him. He was funny, and cute and damn those ears. She loved the ears. And as far as she knew Garfield didn't want to be called Gar or Garfield by anyone, only she could call him that.

"So, what are you reading?"

She turned her face to him again with curious eyes.

"You never asked me that before … Have you even picked up a book before?"

"No, but … You seem to like it, I mean, I've seen you read it three different times now."

Raven looked confused and almost forgot about his arm around her shoulders. "Why … do you want to know?"

"Because I care about you, Raven", he smiled his goofy smile again and leaned in to her while her cheeks went warmer. "I care about you a lot."

She felt him take away the book from her carefully at the same time their lips met. It was soft, softer than she first thought and felt his fang tickle her lip a bit. The butterflies in her stomach was flying around too much and she could feel her cheeks turn even more red than before. Raven was confused for some seconds; she'd never felt anything like this, but she gave in. She met his lips before he could back away and kissed him back with his hands on her back.

"I … Care about you too", she whispered under her blush and saw that even he was blushing but still had his goofy smile on his face.

Garfield kissed her cheek and Raven smiled a bit, hugging his other hand and looked out from the window which had the view of Jump City.

"Are you okay Rae?"

"I … never …" She didn't' find the right words and bit her lip.

"Hey, don't worry. You may be difficult, and way creepy, but I love you as you are Rae. You don't need to push yourself to prove anything for me", Gar smiled, and Raven met his eyes before she leaned on his shoulder, whispering a thank you.

She felt his lips on her forehead and Raven looked at their reflection at the window. She had to admit, they did look cute with each other and she knew she loved him. But she didn't know how to say that to someone. She didn't know how the feelings worked at all. Besides, Garfield was her first kiss ever.

* * *

Raven shook her head with a little blush on her cheeks. _Focus, Raven,_ she whispered to herself and went over to the other chambers and continued her mission from Scarecrow. She turned around and faced a mirror, looking at herself. But the reflection wasn't her, it was her demonic side, that didn't leave her alone. Why couldn't it just leave her alone? She wasn't demonic … The Titans said that to her, and Garfield especially. She wasn't her father; she wasn't the demon side of her. She was human, only human …

"Leave. Me. Alone."

" _Or what, you are going to kill me? Good luck, both you and I know that you don't want to die. Just accept your fate as a criminal now, little Raven. How bad can it be?"_

"Leave me alone!" Raven shouted, and the glass shattered in front of her.

She took a deep breath when she couldn't see her demonic side anymore and turned around just to gasp. Scarecrow stood there, with his blind eyes looking at her and it almost looked like he smiled.

" _What's the matter, dear? Scared?_ "

"No, I don't do fear."

This time she _knew_ he smiled.

" _You keep believing that._ "

Scarecrow walked away and leaved Raven alone with her thoughts. She looked after him before she turned around to the shattered mirror. She could still see her red eyes in some of the pieces, but she wouldn't let _her_ come out. She just couldn't. She walked out to the balcony and looked down at the garden down below. There was a botanic garden nearby and two doors that went over to the north and west side of the island she was on. Everything was abandoned. The plants were dying at the garden, the tombstones in the graveyard were all destroyed and the signs that once said were stuff laid here on the island where destroyed.

Raven sighed and walked inside again, looked at Garfield who sat in the corner of his chamber and she started to walk over there, but saw the fear in his eyes, so she stopped and walked into the main hall of the house she was in. She could move around freely, but was forbidden to go outside, which she didn't know the reason for. But in the Mansion, there was a library, so she was happy. Or, as happy someone could be when the person got kidnapped, must work as a criminal against her own will and see her beloved one being tortured and afraid. No, she wasn't happy.

Raven opened the door to the library and saw that the floor was shattered, and the floor below was full of glass and had a chandelier in the middle of it. The place had history, so much she knew and saw. She was curious about what happened here, why everything was dying and abandoned. She went down the stairs to the floor below and saw a lot of drawers with papers and books.

Carefully she took a book from the drawer that seemed to be about something called Arkham Asylum and its history. Someone named Amadeus Arkham created the institution which he later became a patient at. She saw pictures of him and his family that was killed from a patient and before he himself turned into a patient. She also saw pictures from the island and she looked through a window and then down at the book. Great, she was in Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane. But how come it was abandoned? She looked through the book but didn't get any answers for her questions.

She sighed and closed the book, looked up and stared at Scarecrow that stood there in front of her with his creepy smile and nails to fingers. He was quieter than her. How didn't she notice him before? How long has he been there?

" _Found something you like_?"

"Not really. Why is this place abandoned?"

" _Things get abandoned sometimes. People can't afford it anymore, or the society put it down, or they just simply couldn't handle it anymore. Maybe they were too afraid of the inmates …_ "

"Why are you still here?"

" _Why not? What's the best place to create fear if not an abandoned asylum and its graveyard and emptiness?_ "

He had a point. She looked down at the book before she put it in the drawers again and looked at Scarecrow that hadn't moved an inch. Just stood there, watching her and it almost looked like he was waiting for her to do something, so he could attack her. But she wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"What do you want of me?"

" _I want your powers. To put fear into Gotham with that and the fear toxin._ _Was that the answer you wanted_?"

Scarecrow smiled at her before he went up the stairs and out from the library. She looked down at her hands that was glowing black from her anger towards Scarecrow before she took a deep breath to calm herself down. She couldn't let her rage take control. She wouldn't let him take her powers to destroy Gotham. Raven looked beside her when she saw four eyes again and stared at a mirror, where the demonic side of her smiled.

" _Sweet, sweet, Raven. You know you will give in. Sooner or later, because of Garfield. And because you are alone. Not even your friends try to find you and Garfield is afraid of you. Why not give in right now? Scarecrow seems to be your only friend._ "

Raven shook her head and put her hands against her hands at the same time as she fell at her knees.

"You are lying … Garfield isn't afraid of me … and they do try to find me, I'm sure of it."

" _How sure are you exactly?_ "

Her demonic side smiled at her before disappeared from the reflection and Raven breathed heavily with tears in her eyes. She crawled back to a corner, away from the mirror, and shook her head. She tried her best to not cry and saw her hands glow again.

"no, no, no, no …"


End file.
